The clumsy girl
by Foxie89
Summary: You have heard something about the Winchesters, but you have never ever imagined that you would meet them under these circumstances. This is a reader insert story!:)
1. Chapter 1

As you step into a crappy motel, you start to regret your decision to follow your mum and become a hunter. You smile at the guy behind the front desk and ask for a free room. He happily gives you one of the keys. Once you tiredly walk into your room and see a nice bed, you smile. But after you get to know, that you have no bathroom, you start to freak out. So you run back to the reception.

"Is there any possibility to take a shower?" You blurt it out, nearly scaring the receptionist.

"Ahh yeah, there are public showers right behind this corner." He points to a hall behind your back. _Public showers in motels? Is this some kind of a new trend?_

"Thanks." You relieve and make your way to your room. Once you get all of your stuff, like a towel, pyjamas and cosmetics, you head to the showers. You were driving over 5 hours so you need a good shower.

You practically run to the showers, but when you get there, your mood drops. You stare at the door marked with 'Showers'. _There aren't male and female showers? Shit!_

You awkwardly step inside, looking around. There are 4 showers and only one of them is occupied. You quickly hide yourself behind the shower curtain. Once you turn on the water, you forget that you are not alone there. An off-key singing yanks you out of your thoughts. Even though the singing is awful, you recognize it – Highway to Hell – AC/DC. You smile, starting to hum it as well. Once you are finished, you wrap yourself in a towel and step out of the shower. You drop your jaw, when you see the man standing in front of the mirror. You start to regret that you haven't put on your clothes in the shower bath.

He turns to you with a smirk and eyes you up. He nods at you before he turns back to the mirror, drying his hair with a towel. You close your mouth and nervously stand next to him.

The guy looks gorgeous. He's wearing just boxers and a black t-shirt, which shows off his muscles. His face is even more handsome. His nose is dotted with freckles and his lips are full, looking very tasty. He's drying his wet dirty-blond hair and you notice his beautifully green eyes.

Your glances meet in the mirror, but you quickly turn away. You feel the blush creeping on your face, as you look for your hairbrush in your bag. After you finally find it, you straighten up, nearly bumping into the guy. You look up, getting lost in his eyes for a moment. He chuckles and steps back.

"See you around." He winks at you before walking out of the bathroom. You quickly brush your hair and when you make sure, that you are alone in the bathroom, you change your clothes into your pyjamas and head out. You run again, because you don't want anyone to see you in your pyjamas, which is pink with bunnies. Because of your hurrying you collide with a guy. You would fall on your bump, if the man didn't grab your wrist. But because he pulls you to prevent your fall, he loses balance and falls. You follow him to the ground, landing on his chest.

"Jeez, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" You stand up but you trail off, when you see the guy, whom you fell on. _Why are here so many hot guys?_

"Don't worry, it was my mistake as well." He grins as he stands up. This guy has a bit longer brown hair, but it really suits him. He has deep brown eyes and jeez, he's so freaking tall! You blink a few times to stop staring at him._ What is wrong with me today?_

You start picking up the things from the ground and the man happily helps you.

"Here you are." He hands you the last thing with a smile. You smile back at him before you flee into your room. This day can't be any more awkward!

You throw your stuff on your bed before you walk to the table and place there your laptop. Once you switch it on, you forget about the handsome guys and start concentrating on your hunt.

You have been tracking 2 demons for a while and those bitches have always gotten away before you even had a chance to do something! So at the moment you are in this town, where the weather got crazy and stuff like that. It's weird though, they have never been so obvious. You rub your chin, controlling the news for the last time, until your eyes start closing. You crawl into your bed with a yawn and as soon as you turn off the light, you fall asleep.

_**Sooo I hope you recognized the guys!:D I hope that you will like my new story!:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning you are very tired, so you decide to go to a gas station and buy a coffee. You put on your jeans, black tank top, red plaid flannel shirt and a red jacket. Once you step out of the room, you shiver because of the cold air. You start quickly walking to the gas station, which is right next to the motel.

As you sip your coffee, you are happily heading back to your room. Thoughts are running through your head. You know that you have to go to the police station and ask about some weird accidents. If the demons are here, something must have already happened. Once you are in front of your door, you freeze. The door is open and you definitely locked it. You put your cup on the ground and take your gun, clutching it tightly. You poke the door with the gun barrel, which slowly opens the door with creaking.

There is just an old cleaning lady. You quickly hide your gun, before she notices it. You have no intention of causing her a heart attack.

"OH, I'm sorry, darling, I thought that you'll be gone longer. I'm not gonna bother you." She smiles and hurries up with cleaning.

"That's alright." You nod and take off your jacket. You forget about the cup outside, but you have already finished your coffee anyway. You sit at the table and switch your laptop on to check out the local news. You stop worrying about the old lady, so it quite startles you, when the door slams. You jump from the chair and want to grab your gun, but it's in the jacket. _Fuck!_

The old lady is standing in front of the closed door, grinning at you.

"You know, I thought that you're smarter." She tilts her head, eyeing you.

"Yeah, my father always told me that I'm a disappointment." You shrug, trying to get more time until you figure out how to get out of this situation.

"Hah, enough chatting darling, we've got work to do." And before you have a chance to do something, the demon leaves the old lady's body and possesses yours.

She stretches herself and walks in front of a mirror.

"Hmm, this body is much more beautiful than the last one." She says. _Let me go, bitch!_ You try to fight her, but she's too strong. She ignores you and walks out of the room, heading to the reception. The guy behind the front desk smiles at her and blushes slightly.

"Hey, sweetie, I was just wondering if you could do me a favor." She flirtatiously smiles at him.

"Yeah, sure." He stutters.

"Could you tell me, which room have the two brothers?" She starts playing with her hair. He nods and looks into the papers.

"Room 12." He smiles.

"Thank you darling." She winks at him before she walks away. _Ohh I'm gonna kill her!_ You think, as she knocks on door of room number 12.

The handsome guy from showers opens the door and raises his eyebrow at her. She leans on the doorway and looks into his eyes.

"Do you want to finish the thing we started in the restroom?" She bites her lower lip, which makes the guy look at her lips.

"Are you drunk?" He questions her.

"Oh come on." She fights her way through the door, pushing the man away.

"Just because I'm honest doesn't mean that I'm drunk." She says as she walks into the room, checking, if the other one is there or not. When she makes sure that she's alone just with the hottie, she smirks.

Once he closes the door behind her, she turns around, grinning.

"I think you should go." He crosses his arms on his chest.

"Where's your friend?" She innocently asks him, even though she knows that they are brothers.

"He went to buy some food." He shrugs.

"Good, then it's going to be easier." She grins as she changes her eyes into pitch black. Before the man has a chance to do something, he's pinned to a wall.

"Why do you keep doing the same mistakes, Dean?" She continues to strangle him._ Okay, I should probably to do something._ You start concentrating even more and try to get back the control over your body. You feel her powers weakening, but it's still not enough. You scream in your mind and suddenly, Dean falls on ground.

"Get her out of me!" You shout at him before she gets the control over you again. But she's weak, so Dean easily knocks her out with one punch into her face.

_**Thoughts? :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

A burning pain wakes her up – holy water. She's sitting on a chair and under her is painted the devil's trap. Her wrists and ankles are tied to the chair. The holy water is already gone, but she still feels the pain on her face.

"Welcome back, princess." Dean says, still holding the bottle of holy water. Sam is standing next to him with a book in his hands.

"Who are you?" Sam asks her. She just laughs, tilting her head back.

"My name's Beleth." She says once she calms down.

"Well Beleth, we're going to send your ass back, where it came from." Dean forcedly smiles at her.

"Oh, but be careful, otherwise you will hurt this pretty body." She chuckles and suddenly you can feel your ribs breaking. She lets you to get control over your body. You whine as you feel the broken ribs.

"Just-do-it." You hiss of pain. The boys exchange a look before they look at you.

"I'm sorry." The taller one says. The demon called him Sam, right? You weakly smile at him, encouraging him to exorcize the bitch out of your body. You will rather die than to be a host for a freaking demon.

And she's back. Sam has already started exorcizing, otherwise she would break your neck, but it's already too late. She lets out an inhuman yell and then the smoke leaves your body. Although she's gone, you black out.

Pain wakes you up. Someone is trying to bandage your chest. With your eyes closed, you try to push those hands away.

"We need more sedatives!" And then a needle sticks into your neck. The cold liquid spreads in your veins and your muscles become flabby. You fall asleep again.

"Miss, wake up." Someone shakes with you. Once you open your eyes, you groan. The light is too strong, so it takes you a while, until you realize where you are. A nurse is standing next to your bed and the smell of hospital is everywhere. You want to sit up, but you find yourself struggling with it. When you finally sit up, you take the glass of water and some pills from the nurse. After she leaves, you look under the blanket. Your whole chest is bandaged, but you can still move your hands. _At least I have bigger boobs._

You look around the room and when you notice two jackets on the armchair next to your bed, you frown. _These are not mine._

Suddenly a man enters your room, holding a cup of coffee. When he notices that you are already awake, he smiles at you. It takes you a while, until you realize, who he is.

"Hey, I'm Sam." He sits on the armchair.

"Yeah, I know." You nod, still not understanding, why he's here. And if he's here, there will definitely be his brother Dean.

"Why are you here, Sam?" You ask him, narrowing your eyes on him.

"Well, I thought that we should explain you, what exactly happened." He frowns. _Oh, they don't know that I am a hunter as well?_

"Hah, I know what happened, Sam." You chuckle.

"Oh really? Then tell me." He sips from his cup, looking into your eyes.

"I'm a hunter as well, I hope I don't have to explain you, what a demon is." He chokes on his drink.

"You're a hunter?" He stands up, surprised.

"Yes. And now tell me, why are you still here? Why haven't you already left?" And then it hits you.

"Ohh….You told them that we are related?"

"Yeah, we had to. Otherwise they wouldn't take care of you." He scratches the back of his head.

"I'm sorry." You sigh as you lie back. Your whole chest hurts so much, but you have to be strong. You are a damn hunter after all!

"Don't be. We should have exorcized the demon sooner. We shouldn't have let it break your ribs." Sam comes closer to your bed and sits on it.

"Why haven't you got the anti possession tattoo?" He asks. You raise your head from the pillow to see him properly.

"What?"

"You can make yourself a tattoo, which will protect you from demons. Here, look at mine." Sam unbuttons his flannel shirt and shows you his tattoo. You have to admit that it looks quite cool.

"I didn't know anything about that." You shake your head and look at the ceiling. This tattoo would have helped you so many times, if you knew about it.

"Don't worry about it. Once you are out of here, we can take you to a tattoo artist." He suggests.

"Once I'm out of here, I won't be your problem anymore." You smile at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Another voice joins your conversation. You raise your head to see who it is. Your eyes meet with the greenest eyes you have ever seen, making you blush a little.

"The other demon'll go after you and we can't let you run around, when you aren't able to defend yourself." Dean continues.

"I can take care of myself." You disagree.

"Come on Annie, you can't." Dean is now standing next to the bed, his arms are crossed on his chest.

"Annie is not my name." You raise your eyebrow.

"We know, we just had to make something up to tell it to the doctors. So what's your name?" Sam apologizes.

"(y/n) (y/l/n)." You whisper.

"So I guess Sammy told you his name, mine is Dean Winchester." Dean introduces himself to you.

"You're the Winchesters?" You exclaim in shock.

"Yep, you've heard about us?" Sam asks.

"Yes! My father knew yours." You smile. Your mum had told you a lot of stories about them. She had always said that they care of the monsters in the dark. She used to be a hunter, but because of you she stopped hunting. When your father died, she started hunting again and trained you during her free time. She never let you go hunting though, until she died. You have never met your father, because he was gone, hunting and saving the world…

Sam wants to say something, but a doctor walks into your room.

"So, Annie Rollins, how are you feeling?" He asks as he pushes Dean away to check you.

"I'm feeling fine." You smile at the doctor. The brothers go outside of the room, while the doctor is examining you. He tells you that you can leave after 3 days, but you have to stay in bed and make yourself cold compresses. Fortunately she broke you just 2 ribs, which are not really harmful to your health. The ribs should grow together within 2 months, but you won't be able to wait so long! You have to hunt, help people and kill the demon! _What am I going to do?_

**_Yeaaaah, so I am kinda stuck, do you have any idea how to get you out of this situation? It would really help me and inspire me:) thaanks_**

**_PS: I hope you like it!:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

3 days past and you sit in the impala. The boys are driving you to the motel, where they have already moved your stuff into their room, because they are not gonna let you sleep you alone. You argued with them last night about it, but they are too stubborn, especially Dean, who acts a bit more protective.

When you arrive at the motel, you are in need to take a long shower. The showers in hospitals are never nice, so you have been looking forward to taking a shower in these for the 3 days. Dean helps you to get out of the impala, while Sam is opening the door to your room. You can't really walk, because every steps move with your ribs, which hurts like hell.

You just grab your stuff and slowly head to the showers. You are not surprised, when Dean joins you.

"I just want to make sure that you are not gonna die in there, okay?" He smiles.

"I'm not that clumsy!" You exclaim with a smile on your lips.

"Oh yeah, sure, keep telling this to yourself." He chuckles and hides himself behind one of the shower curtains.

"If you need any help, just shout. I'm right next to you." You roll your eyes as you hobble into the shower bath.

You put on the waterproof cover and start showering. When Dean starts to sing 'Highway to Hell', you have to giggle. He sounds so off-key!

Once you are finished, you try to take off the waterproof cover, but you can't! The zip is stuck.

"Deaaan?" You yell after you put on your pants.

"Yeah?" He stops the water.

"Could you help me with something?" You ask shyly. You hear him pulling his shower curtain.

"Are you decent?" He asks before he pulls your shower curtain. He is standing there just with a towel around his hips. And the towel is freaking low! His chest and hair are still wet and he has a cute smirk on his face.

"Hey! You didn't give me a chance to answer! What if I was naked?" You raise your eyebrow.

"I wouldn't mind." He winks at you, making you blush.

"So what do we have here?" He looks at your chest.

"It's stuck. I can't take it off." You sigh, pointing at the cover. Dean starts laughing, but you don't find this situation funny at all. Once he calms down, he tells you to raise your arms, which you are not able to do.

"How did you put it on then?" He frowns.

"There's a zip on this side." You point to the zip, which you have been trying to open for 10 minutes. He tries to open it as well and after 2 minutes he manages to do so.

"Ahh, thank God." You relieve, putting it off. When Dean wants to walk away, you stop him.

"Dean, just one more thing." He turns to you with a question look.

"I need you to help me with putting on my t-shirt." You sigh. After he helps you, you and Dean get back to the room. The only thing you can think about on the way back, are Dean's strong arms supporting you. And he smells so nice as well!

Sam is researching when you enter.

"Everything alright?" He turns to you. You nod and lie into one of the beds.

"Do you need anything, (y/n)?" Sam asks you.

"No, thanks." You whisper. Once you close your eyes, you fall asleep.

Some quiet voices wake you up in the morning. You turn around to see what is happening. Sam is talking to a man, who wears a trench coat. You blink a few times just to make sure that it is really him. You hiss of pain as you sit up, but you need to talk to this freaking Angel. Once Cas turns to you because of your sudden movement, he frowns.

"You?" He comes closer to you.

"Yes, me. We have some unfinished business, I believe." You try to sound scary, but it's kinda hard, when you can barely breathe.

"You two know each other?" Sam raises his eyebrow as he follows Castiel closer to your bed.

"Yes." You say through gritted teeth. Because of him, you nearly died.

"I'm sorry about that thing." Castiel apologizes.

"Oh, so you are sorry? I forgive you then." You say ironically.

"Good." He smiles.

"Cas, I think she didn't mean it seriously." Sam says. Cas looks at him, before he turns his sight back to you. You size up each other, but no one says anything. Sam looks confused, Castiel looks like he's thinking what he did wrong and you are just waiting for an explanation from him.

"(y/n)? What happened between you two?" Sam asks after a while of silence. The story is quite simple. You were on a hunt near Rochester and Castiel just showed up in your room. He knew everything about the demons you had been hunting and helped you to track them down. But he "forgot" to tell you that they were 5 not 2. This wasn't the biggest problem though. The thing was that he went with you to the abandoned building and you thought that he will help you, but instead he disappeared when you were in the middle of a fight. You got out with a brain concussion and loss of blood. If you hadn't known how to take care of you, you would have died.

"Oh Cas, why don't you tell him?" You falsely smile.

"There was a misunderstanding." Cas sighs.

"A misunderstanding? I nearly died, because you left me alone in a building full of demons!" You yell at him, which surprises you, because you didn't expect to sound so mad.

"You weren't there alone! I kept an eye on you the whole time."

"So why didn't you help me?"

"Because you didn't need it." He responds. Even though you see that he's being honest, you don't believe him at all.

"So I didn't need it, when two demons cut me? I still have the scar!" You roll up your t-shirt and show him a huge scar on your tummy. When they cut you with your own knife, you thought that your guts will fall out.

"Look, I didn't know how much humans are fragile before. If I could take the whole thing back, I would." He sits on the bed. It takes you off guard that he looks so much like a human.

"That's not an excuse, Castiel." You whisper, hiding your scar behind the t-shirt. You don't notice it, but Sam looks at you worried, unsure of what he should do.

"I am sorry, (y/n). It was my mistake. May I help you to pay it back?"

"No way. I neither want nor need your help, Castiel." You shake your head.

"Let him help you, (y/n)." Sam whispers, locking his eyes with yours. Something in his brown eyes convinces you to accept Castiel's help.

Once Castiel places two fingers on your forehead, a sudden warm spreads in your veins. Your head stops hurting and it becomes easier to breathe.

"What have you done?" You place your hand on your forehead and widen your eyes on him.

"I just healed you." He shrugs as he stands up. You touch your ribs just to make sure that he's not lying.

"Thanks, I guess." You whisper, still not really believing what's just happened.

"Cas." You stop him. He looks at you and you get lost in his blue eyes for a minute.

"I haven't forgiven you yet." You say sharply. He nods before he disappears. You look at Sam, who is silently standing by your bed.

"Where's Dean?" You look around, slowly standing up from the bed. Sam rushes to you, even though you don't need his help anymore. You let him support you though, because you still feel a bit weak.

"He went to buy us some food." He says as he takes a long look at you to make sure that you are really okay.

"And what was Castiel even doing here?" You ask him as both of you walk towards your duffel bag.

"He just told me about a new case." Sam shrugs.

"A new case?" You look at him, wanting to know more.

"Nothing to worry about. At first we have to get rid of the bandage on your chest." He nods to your torso. You don't hesitate. You want to put it off as soon as possible.

"Whoa, don't you need a little bit of privacy?" Sam steps back with his hands raised.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna walk around here naked. I just need you to cut it or something so I can put it off easily." You turn your back to him so he has a better access to it. You hear a clicking sound, he probably opened his knife, and then the bandage loosens. You relieve and take some clean clothes from your bag.

"Thanks." You smile at him, before you disappear to the hall and make your way to the bathroom.

**_Omg I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. But I hope that you still like it!:)_******


	5. Chapter 5

When you walk back to the room, you can't believe that you are really healed! While you are drying your wet hair with a towel, you enter the room. Dean is already packing out the food, which he bought, and Sam is telling him something.

"Hey." You smile at him and continue the way to your duffel bag. You are so glad that you can wear your normal clothes after Castiel healed you, such as your boots and normal flannel shirt. You join the boys at the table and grab some food.

"So what new case was Cas talking about?" You ask as you bite into an apple.

"Ahh, nothing to worry about, (y/n)." Sam smiles at you, avoiding your look.

"Sam, I'm totally okay now. Tell me what it was about or I will ask him myself." You narrow your eyes on Sam.

"It was about the demons." Dean interrupts.

"So not a new case?" You frown.

"No. Cas just told us that the demon, who escaped, is building his army and he's planning to attack us." Dean says briefly. You look at them in shock.

"Why didn't you want to tell me this?" You turn to Sam.

"I wanted to discuss it with Dean at first." Sam replies softly, still not looking at you. You look at Dean for an explanation, but he's ignoring you.

"Okay. I'will go to my car for something, be right back." You stand up and take your duffel bag on your way out. The boys don't question, why you are taking your bag with you. Why would they? Apparently they don't need your help. More likely they don't want it. Once you put on your red leather jacket, you turn over your shoulder to take a last look on them. They are whispering something to each other, probably about the case. You shake your head as you close the door. And you thought that there's something between you and Dean.

When you sit into your car, you exhale deeply. You start your car and hit the road. While you are driving, you try to contact Castiel. _Castiel? Are you there? I need your help._

After 20 minutes of driving, he appears on the passenger seat. You start when you see him.

"Jeez, Cas, don't do this to me anymore." You squeeze the steering wheel, trying to calm yourself down.

"Sorry, I thought you wanted to see me." He responds, sounding confused.

"Yeah, I just – Never mind. I wanted to ask you, what do you know about the demons?" You look at him shortly, before you turn back to the road.

"Well, the demon, who was a partner of the demon you had killed, is building an army against you."

"And where are they?" You question him.

"In Emporia, why?"

"Because I want to finish my job." You sigh.

"Where are the Winchesters?" He turns around as if they are sitting on the back seats.

"Do you know, how many of them it is already?" You ignore his question.

"5 so far." You can feel his gaze on you and how he is looking into your soul, looking for answers, but you won't look at him.

"Just 5?" You laugh.

"(y/n), you should go back. The Winchesters will help you." He tries to convince you.

"Hah, they don't want my help, Castiel." You shake your head. Suddenly Castiel places his hand on your shoulder.

"That's not true. Why do you think that?" He tilts his head.

"Reasons." You shrug.

"(y/n). Trust me. I know this."

"Trust you? Why should I trust you, Castiel? You nearly got me killed, remember?" You look at him with anger. But instead of getting mad, your eyes start to fill up with tears. _Great. Just great._

"I-I…" He tries to say something, but you cut in on him.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses. Just go away." You sob. But Castiel doesn't move, he stays right next to you.

"Cas, please." You beg him. You just want to be alone.

"I said go the fu-" You yell and turn at him, but he isn't there anymore. He's gone. And that's when you burst into tears.

When you get to Emporia, it's midnight and you are exhausted. You stagger out of your car and take your duffel bag from the back seat.

You stretch yourself, frowning at the title of the motel, you have just stopped by. _'The Ugly Duckling', seriously? Isn't that from Tangled? _

You walk into the reception and ask for a room. When you get there, you switch on your laptop and start researching. You look for some weather changes and missing people. The demons had to get some vessels right? You find plenty of missing people, it's already 10 not 5. _Oh Cas…_

After 3 hours of researching you decide to go to bed. You don't even close your eyes, when someone bangs on the door. You jump from the bed and take your gun from the bedside table. You creep to the window and look outside. You frown once you see the person in front of your door. It could be a shapeshifter…

You load your gun with silver bullets before you crack the door open.

"What do you want?" You ask him, still hiding behind the door. But he just pushes the door open and makes his way into the room.

"What the hell Dean?" You yell, slamming the door behind him. Once he turns around, you freeze. He looks so angry. His eyes are dark and his while body is in tension. _Fuck._

"What were you thinking? You can't disappear like that!" He yells right back at you.

"What?" You don't understand.

"Come on (y/n)! If Cas didn't bring me here, me and Sammy wouldn't be able to find you! You can't go alone against an army of demons, for God's sake!" He calms a bit down, but his voice still sounds strong and angry.

"You could get yourself killed." He ends his speech, looking into your eyes.

"You didn't want my help!" You get angry. He has no right to shout at you.

"What?"

"You and Sammy were all so mysterious, not telling me a word about the demons… So I thought I could do it myself." You throw your hands in the air.

"You're wrong. We want your help. We need your help, we can't do it without you and you can't do it without us." He crosses his arms on his chest.

"What makes you so sure about it?" You narrow your eyes on him.

"Because you are clumsy as hell." He shrugs. It takes you off guard. You weren't prepared for jokes. You stare at him for a while, before both of you burst into laugh.

"I'm sorry." You whisper as you hug him.

"Don't be. I'm sorry." He strokes your back, sending a shiver down your spine. You blush lightly, when you realize that you are hugging **the** Dean Winchester. Jeez, he smells so nice.

"Okay, so what now?" You ask after you pull away from him.

"Which one is yours?" He points to the double bed.

"What?"

"Which side do you sleep on?" He smiles.

"Ohh, on the left one, why?"

"Because I need to sleep somewhere." He grins.

"Wha-at?"

"Well, our last motel is too far away, I have no Impala and Castiel is gone. Sammy's gonna arrive here tomorrow." He shrugs. _Calm down, it doesn't mean anything. You are just gonna sleep next to each other, nothing more._ You nod before you can say something silly and jump back under the covers. You rest on your elbows and look at Dean, who starts undressing himself. _Okay, I should give him some privacy._

You lie back but you turn on your side to have a view on him. Even though you should not stare t him, you just can't stop yourself.

Dean puts off all of his clothes except his boxers and his black t-shirt. _Such a shame._ Once he lies next to you, you turn off the lights.

"Good Night." You whisper, before you close your eyes.

"Good Night, (y/n)." He replies, sounding already so tired.

"Dean?"

"Mhm…?" He mutters.

"You should know that I'm a cuddler." You giggle into the cover. It's not really true but you remember a lot of guys, who hate to cuddle with their girlfriends. You squeak, when you feel his arm sneaking around your waist, pulling you into his embrace.

"Me too." He whispers into your ear, his voice sounds husky. His chest is pressed to your back and his arms are around your tummy. You don't know what to do, so you just ignore the butterflies in your stomach. You drift off to sleep, listening to Dean's breathing.

_**Sooo? What do you think? You like it?:) **_


	6. Chapter 6

When you wake up, you are not pressed to Dean's body anymore. You turn around to look at him. He's lying on the other side of the bed, one leg on the covers the other one under them. You smile as you get up, stretching yourself. You change your clothes with a yawn and make your way into the bathroom. It's already 10 in the morning. Once you wash your face and make a bun, you sit at the table and switch on your laptop.

You check the local news for missing people and fortunately the number of them hasn't increased over the night. You look over your shoulder at Dean, who is still sleeping peacefully. _I could get us some food. _

Once you put on your jacket, you quietly walk out of the door, locking behind you. You quickly walk to the closest supermarket, which you saw on your way yesterday. You buy some normal food such as toast bread. You can't really afford anything more expensive.

On your way back you chew slowly an apple, looking around yourself carefully. You never know, when a demon can show up. When you enter the room, Dean is already awake.

"Hey." You greet him, waving at him with an apple. He nods at you from the couch, watching TV. You place the grocery bags in front of him.

"I bought some food. Feel free to take whatever you want." You smile at him before you continue walking to your laptop.

"I talked to Sammy while you were gone. He should be here around 2 pm." Dean tilts his head back to have a view at you.

"Great." You respond, already lost in your thoughts. You hear him saying something, but you are already researching, trying to hack into the police station. Suddenly someone taps your shoulder, making you jump.

"Jeez Dean! You have just scared the shit out of me!" You say shakily.

"Oh, sorry…So what do you want to do now?"

"Ehh, let me just try something okay? Give me 30 minutes?" You smile at him. Dean shrugs and returns to the TV. You find the local police's website and try to dig deeper than any other visitor. After a few attempts you finally log yourself in as one of the police officer.

The things you find are not nice. There have been murders all over the city, which haven't been published for the public. You narrow your eyes on the screen as if it was its fault.

"Dean, come here." You gesture at him. He doesn't question, he just stands up from the couch and sits next to you.

"So what do we have here?" He supports his chin, looking closer at the screen.

"Okay, so look…" You point at the screen and start explaining. Apparently the missing people have disappeared after at least one of their family members was killed. Dean is listening the whole time and when you finish, he jumps from the chair.

"Grab your jacket. We're going out." He announces, putting on his own brown leather jacket.

"But, why?" You ask as you close your laptop.

"If you want to fight with demons, you'll have to get yourself the anti-possession tattoo first." He smirks.

"Ehh, are you sure that I have to have one of those?"

"Yeah." He nods, opening the door. You sigh as you put on your red jacket and follow him outside. You argue with him at your car, because he wants to drive. But because it's your car, you convince him to sit on the front seat.

"Okaay, so do you know where a tattoo salon is?" You ask him after you start your car and drive on the road.

"Nope, just drive to the city. There should be at least one." He responds quickly, staring out of the window.

Once you find the tattoo salon, you nervously step in, hiding behind Dean. But he betrays you, pushing you in front of him. You smile weakly at the tattooist.

"So my girlfriend would like to have a same tattoo as me." Dean puts his hand on your shoulder, squeezing it gently. You relax under his touch, because you realize that when there's Dean, nothing can happen to you. After the tattooist sees Dean's tattoo, he leads you to a small room, hiding all of you behind a curtain. Once you put off your top and stay just in bra and jeans, you lie on the chair, biting your lower lip nervously.

"Hey, don't worry, it's gonna be okay." Dean smiles at you. You nod at him and turn to the tattooist.

"So miss, where do you want the tattoo?" The tattooist looks quite professional and you hope that it's not just the look. You have to think a while before you answer.

"On my left hip." You pull down your jeans to give him better access to your skin. You hear Dean exhaling deeply. You shoot a glance on him, but he's busy with staring at your hips. You giggle a little, making Dean look at you.

"That's a good place, honey." Dean nods, moving his chair closer to you. The tattooist sits on your left side and Dean on the other one. You close your eyes, when the tattooist switches on the needle.

"Don't move. You can scream, just don't move, otherwise it will be messy." He says. You nod and squeeze the chair a bit tighter. When you feel a light touch on your right hand, your eyes fly open. You turn your head to see Dean, who's watching the tattooist. Dean holds your hand like it is a natural thing. But you are not complaining. It makes you feel safe.

Once the needle touches your skin, you squeak a little but you don't move at all. You squeeze Dean's hand more, taking him off guard. He wouldn't expect that you have so much strength.

After a while you get used to it, although it hurts like hell. Once it's done, you lie there totally exhausted. You slowly lift your head to look at your new tattoo and you have to admit that it looks pretty awesome.

"So sweetheart, keep this plastic on it at least for 6 hours." He sticks something on your hip, making you hiss of pain.

"Sure." You nod. Once he's done, you slowly sit up. While you are dressing up, Dean pays and then returns back for you. Dean helps you to stand up and supports you the whole way to your car.

"You can drive." You throw him your keys and blunder on the front seat. Once you sit down, you relieve.

**_Omg I am sorry. I just don't really have time for writing. But I will try to update earlier, promise. Now tell me, what do you think?:))_**


	7. Chapter 7

You stop at lunch on your way back and when you enter your room, Sam's already there, reading a book on one of the beds.

"Hi Sam." You greet him as you put off your jacket. Dean follows your steps before he sits on the couch.

"So what's our plan for today?" You ask both of the boys, but no one seems to listen to you. Sam is fully concentrated on the book and Dean turned on the TV again. You sigh and slowly walk to your duffel bag. You grab your suit and make your way to the bathroom. After you dress yourself to look like an FBI agent, you walk back to the room, wanting to force the Winchesters to do some work.

"Let's go!" You exclaim, putting your hands on your hips and regretting it a second afterwards. You hiss of pain once you touch your new tattoo. It still hurts.

"Where?" Sam questions, sounding confused.

"Well we don't have any leads, so we should go to the police station and ask about the missing people. Or do you have better idea?" You throw your hands into the air.

"We can ask Castiel, if he knows anything." Dean suggests, turning away from the TV. _Yes! Finally I have got his attention. _

"Do you think that he knows something?" You look at Dean, who just shrugs.

"Wait, did I miss seeing you changing your clothes?" Dean pops his eyes.

"Don't worry, I went to the bathroom." You smile at him and turn to Sam. You blush a little though.

"What do you think about it?" You ask him. Sam thinks for a moment before he answers you.

"Well I think that we should give it a shot." He replies.

"Okay, how do you want to contact him? Does he have any mobile phone?" You continue talking.

"Actually, yes. Let me call him." Dean stands up from the couch and dials a number. He walks around the table, until Castiel picks it up.

"Hey Cas, could you help us with the demons?" Dean asks, not wanting to waste any time. You don't hear the other side of the call, but soon enough Castiel pops into your room, making you jump. _Oh my God. I wasn't expecting this. _

Dean hangs up and puts the phone back into his pocket.

"What do you want to know?" Cas asks, looking around himself.

"Tell us what you know. Everything." Sam nods at him as he sits up on the bed. So Cas starts talking. He looks calm the whole time, even though it sounds pretty bad. The demon, who leads the army, is called Jezebeth. She has built quite a big group of demons against you. They are already 11. They have stayed in an abandoned factory, which is near this city. You agree with Cas that he will bring his companions to help you. But you don't trust him. You don't trust him at all. Not after the thing he had done to you.

After Castiel leaves, you start planning your attack. Castiel should come with 2 more angels, but he told you that he's not sure if they really come. So you have to count just with your little group of 4. Well you actually count just with you, Dean and Sam. You doubt that Cas will show up. But he left you here one angel blade, so you have now 3 weapons, which can kill demons - a knife and 2 angel blades. You didn't ask the Winchester, where they had gotten these weapons. The main thing is that you have them. You don't care where they came from. Even if they are from hell, you don't give a shit.

This whole operation should be a piece of cake and you are actually quite looking forward to finishing this job.

**_I_**_** a**_**_m sorry again for uploading so late. Just too much work at school. I hope that you still like it though!:)_**


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm ready!" You shout from the bathroom as you hide the last weapon. When you get out of the bathroom, the boys are gone. You sigh and make your way to the parking lot, where they are already waiting.

"What took you so long?" Dean frowns once you approach them. You shrug and sit on the backseat before he starts complaining about women. You are not in the mood for this crap. You thought that you will enjoy this hunt, but you have been feeling nervous since morning, which makes you even angrier. It might be because of Cas. You have told the boys what you think about him, but they trust him. So you have to trust him too…

The whole way to the abandoned factory is quiet. Everyone is nervous or thinking about the hunt. You go through the plan in your head over and over again as if it helps. Castiel and his companions should wait for you in front of the building. And then you just get in and kill everything what gets in the way. You should be with Dean, Sam is with Cas and Castiel's friends are together.

"Are you nervous?" Dean asks, when you walk to the building. You just shake your head, being afraid that your voice would betray you.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll protect you." Dean winks at you and pats your back. You smile at him, but you just can't get rid of the weird feeling in your stomach like something bad is gonna happen.

But you were wrong, the whole time. Castiel is waiting for you with his 3 friends. He waves at you as you approach them.

The whole operation goes without a hitch. It's kinda hard to kill all of the demons though, because the people are innocent. It is like a murder to you, but you have no choice.

You don't know how you actually did it, but you get out of there without a scratch. It might have been beause of Dean, who fights really well. He killed almost every demon, who got 2 metres close to you, so you didn't almost have a chance to kill some of them.

Once you are on the fresh air, you wipe your forehead to get rid of the sweat. You know what's going to happen and you are not sure, if you are able to do it. You turn back to the little group of killers.

"So where should we bury them? Or burn them?" You ask them. Sam and Dean exchange a look.

"I think that we should burn them." Castiel responds. You look at him sternly. _I didn't ask you. _

"Yeah, he's right. Let's burn them in those woods." Dean points behind your back. You turn around to check if there any more buildings. But you are completely alone. Once you turn to them, you nod in agreement. You follow them inside, inhaling deeply. _It will be okay._

All of you carry the bodies outside. Your hands and clothes get bloody, but you got used to blood after years of hunting.

Once you fire them, you have to close your eyes. You can't watch it. Someone touches your shoulder, which makes you nearly jump out of your skin.

"I think that all of us need a drink tonight, don't you?" Dean smiles at you, keeping his hand on your shoulder. You are welcoming his touch. It calms you down.

"Sure." You smile back at him and rest your head on his shoulder. He moves his hand around your shoulders and squeezes them lightly.

"I'll never be able to look at this." You sigh. Once you say it, you grow stiff. _Why did I say that?_

"That's alright. It might come to you one day." He starts drawing circles with his thumb on your shoulder. Although you feel like crap, you have to smile one more time.

_**I am really sorry that I update so late. But Christmas have been stressful for me so far. I am not satisfied with this short chapter, but I hope that you like it.**_


End file.
